When you are not wanted
by Last.one.02
Summary: What if Tony had taken the Director's offer in 4.3 and accepted his new team in Rota Spain ? Will he ever come back ? Does he want to come back ? If he is wanted in NCIS headquarters at all...    My version of what would have happened. Episode tag to 4.3.
1. The decision

Tony sat behind his table. He was looking at the screen thinking. He had a choice to start over in Rota Spain as a team leader or he could stay here work with Gibbs, Ziva and McGee as senior field agent, again. Of course there was the undercover mission he was assigned to, but it was just a long shot one. He knew his time was up, but he just couldn't decide. The bullpen was all empty already, it was late night. Tony stood up and walked to the director's office. He knocked on the door and entered.

'' I've made my choice, '' he said.

'' And I'll respect it, '' Jenny said.

'' When am I leaving ? '' he asked.

'' In 2 days. I'm giving you the days off so you can take your time to get things ready. You'll start next Monday. I'll make some calls, '' she said.

'' Thank you, '' he said softly.

'' Tony, are you sure you wanna go ? '' she asked.

'' Yeah. I think I am, '' he said.

'' Okay. You want me to tell Gibbs ? '' she asked.

'' I think it's better like that. I'll pack my things, tie my loose ends and then I'll fly out, '' he said.

'' Tony, you know I am happy that you took the job, it is good for you career, but I am also sad that team Gibbs will lose a good agent. I think I'm going to miss you while you're gone, '' she said.

'' I think I'll miss everybody too , but I am not so sure that I am wanted here. Somehow I feel like I am trapped with the people, that are forced to work with me, '' Tony said.

'' Yes. It's your choice and I won't even try to change your mind, '' she said.

'' Thank you director. I think it's goodbye, '' he said.

'' Take care Tony, '' she said.

'' You too, '' he said.

'' I really hope that we'll work together on a case again someday. You are really capable and good agent, even if you don't hear that often, '' she said.

'' The right word would have been never, but thanks anyway. I'm gonna go get my things now, '' he said and left Jenny's office. Jenny looked at the door, hoping that he'd come inside and choose to stay instead. She expected him to make the other one.

Tony walked back to his desk numb. He put his things into a box. Reaching the bottom drawer he took out the box, where he kept Gibbs's awards and put it on his desk. He also left the key that opens the box. Finally he was done. It took him a lot of time since he was not moving too fast and really wasn't eager to walk out of his job in this building, but it was done. He had to do it. NCIS headquarter held way too many memories – painful memories specially. It's the place that always reminds him of Kate – his dead partner, the time, when he was framed in a crime, all the headslaps, the times, when Ziva and McGee had picked on him, the jokes about his dating habits and not a single kind word, when he had done something right – only slaps on the back of his head and shouting, when he screwed up. Nothing kind to remember anymore. After another check, that he had all of his things he shut the light and entered the elevator. The elevator ride seemed long and finally he was down. He walked out of the building into his car without looking back.

Tony sat on a couch thinking about his co-workers. Wonder if they'll miss him ?

Gibbs is the boss. Never saying something nice to him. He always gives him only headslaps. He shouts, yells and always points out his weaknesses. He never shows emotion – he was not even worried about him, when he was kidnapped. Instead he replaced him with McGee. Tony thinks about Gibbs greatly – he is like a father figure to him, but Gibbs seems to think he is lower than the grass. Probably he won't miss him, he just... moves on without any feelings.

Tim or McGee or Probie or McGoo or McGoogle or... whatever he is called is a capable agent. More into computers and and really doesn't like him. Tony always makes pranks, spreads fake-rumors and teases him any time he gets. McGee probably hates him. Tony would hate himself if he was McGee. The fact is that McGee is good agent and friend, though Tony has never told him that. Lately it seems like McGee is in a club with Ziva to make him unhappy. McGee doesn't respect him, he never has, though Tony is an agent with higher rating. McGee seemed to have troubles with him, even when he was the boss. There is not even a chance that McGee will miss him, probably feel relief that Tony is gone...

Ziva is the newest member of team Gibbs. She is there to replace Kate literally. Ziva is one of the reasons, why Kate was forgotten so easily. Her life mission seems to be teasing Tony and make him miserable. She is in with McGee to play pranks on him. At the beginning she had asked everybody except him to dinner at her place. He felt betrayed, but no-one really cared about that. Ziva seems to be unsatisfied with everything he does, she has no respect and really questionable if she'll miss him. Everyone who has spent few hours with the team, knows the answer – no, she won't miss him.

There is of course Abby. Abby has been in NCIS longer that he has. They usually get along, but sometimes it seems like he doesn't exist to her. They have always been good friends, but somehow she manages to make sure he knows that he is alone. She doesn't play pranks, but she sometimes just makes fun of his suggestions and his comments. Not to mention his lifestyle, that she doesn't like. Still Abby is a loyal friend and she'll probably miss him for awhile, like she did with Kate. Then new guy takes his table and Anthony DiNozzo is forgotten even by Abby. It's logical and he understands, except he'll never forget Abby with her goth style and tattoos and dog collars and Caf-Pow! and... Bert the Hippo.

Of course there are Ducky and Jimmy. Ducky has been there even longer than Abby and he is the only person who refers to him as Anthony. He is usually called Tony by everybody. Ducky will probably miss him a little, he always seemed as the loving grandfather to him. He likes Ducky and his long stories about everything. Ducky is a good man and medical examiner. Jimmy is Ducky's assistant. He'll probably remember him, but not miss him really – they weren't that close. The autopsy team will remember him hopefully, but not miss him longer than few weeks.

He couldn't forget the Director Jenny Shepard. It seemed to him, that she had faith in him. He got the team leader position and with that also an undercover mission, that will stay unfinished by him now, but at least he was assigned there. Seemed like she had more faith in him that Gibbs. He'll miss Jenny, when he is gone, it was her offer after all that will get him away from the team Gibbs. She is funny, good and also hot. He might have a slight crush in her, but just a slight that is also filled with respect. Jenny at least said that she hopes to see him again, so she'll probably miss him for awhile. At least there is hope. They were close, but like friends, so she really might miss him, but they were not that close for him to say it for sure. He knows that he'll miss Jenny for sure. She was kind and sweet and... nice with him.

***NCIS***

Tony had fell asleep on those thoughts. He woke up in the early morning. It was nearly 5 am. He knew that there was a place he had to go before he left – he had to visit Kate for the last time in a long time. Without breakfast or anything he left and drove to Kate's grave. He had been there for many times. She was his partner and good friend. He might have had a huge crush on her and she might have felt something too, but now they'll never know.

'' Hey Kate. It's me. Sorry it's been so long, I just have been busy at work. You should know how it feels. Anyway, I came here to tell you that I am leaving DC. I am not leaving NCIS though, but I am transferred to Rota Spain and I think it's a good chance for me. I'll get my own team again. I think I told you that I was the team leader, while Gibbs was in Mexico, but now he is back. I thought about my friends in NCIS. Probably they won't miss me at all or just for a short time and then I'll be forgotten like you. Though, you have to believe me that I'll never forget you. You know I like the sunrise at this moment. It will be my last one here probably. I am leaving tomorrow, I think I am taking the early flight so I can check things out before I start there. That also means that I can't visit you, while I'm there, but I'll keep on thinking about you Kate. It's Saturday today and I am kind of sad that it's not workday, so I don't know if they'd come for me, but the same I don't know if I want to know that at all. I miss you Kate, you know that. I wish you were here too, but you hopefully know that too. You know I never said nice things to you, but it's not too late. Kate I think you are an extraordinary woman – you're sweet, kind, strong-willed, tough, comforting, pretty and insanely hot. You probably had heard those things from all men, except me. I believe you knew I liked you and it was probably a crush. But it doesn't matter anymore... '' Tony said.

He sat in a silence for awhile.

'' Goodbye Kate, '' he whispered and then left.

His steps were short, quiet and slow. He was doubting himself. That day he just had to pack and book a flight. That's all he had to do and then he was gone... far.


	2. Realisation

Tony walked into the new office of his. It was different from his old one, but it was good – so it won't remind him home. He saw his team sitting behind their desks. His new team consisted 3 agents – Stanley Burke, Alex O'Hara and Elizabeth McKenzie. Alex was the oldest – even older that Tony was. Elizabeth and Stanley were around Tony's age. Alex was the senior field agent and Stanley had just joined the team before Tony.

'' Hello team, I am Anthony DiNozzo, your new boss, '' he said as he was walking up.

'' Nice to meet you, sir, '' Stanley greeted him.

'' First you call me boss or DiNozzo, '' Tony said.

'' Sorry, boss, '' Stanley said.

'' Better. Now what do we got ? '' Tony asked as he sat down behind his table.

'' Dead petty officer, '' Alex announced.

'' Gear up. O'Hara you take the truck, I'll meet you there. McKenzie, get the medical examiner, '' Tony said and walked away.

'' He seems like a good leader. A little tough but good, '' Alex said.

'' Yeah. It means it will be like hell, '' Elizabeth said.

'' We should hurry, so he won't get mad if we are late, '' Stanley said and they stormed to the elevators.

***NCIS***

Gibbs walked to the bullpen to see Ziva and McGee working, but no Tony.

'' Where is DiNozzo ? '' Gibbs askde.

'' Don't know. He has changed his cell number sometime and his home is not picking up, '' McGee said.

'' Probably will arrive late, since he was with a girl whole night and now getting his sleep, '' Ziva said.

McGee laughed at that.

'' You're wrong Ziva. Tony DiNozzo not here today and he won't be here tomorrow either, '' Jenny said as she walked up.

'' You fired him ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No. Promoted him. I gave Tony his own team. Tony no longer works here, '' Jenny said.

'' And you didn't ask me before ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' You told me to give him his own team, '' Jenny reminded him.

'' And I told him that there wasn't a team meant for him, '' McGee said.

'' I bet he'll be back in 2 weeks, because his lifestyle got him fired, '' Ziva joked. McGee joined the laughter.

'' Tony is very capable agent I am really doubting that he'll come back. He wasn't that sure about the decision, but there wasn't doubt either. Gibbs, come with me, I'll give you files of possible DiNozzo replacements, '' Jenny said.

She walked away with Gibbs. After closing the door Gibbs faced her.

'' Get me DiNozzo back, '' he demanded.

'' No. He has his own team now and he can't come back like that, '' she said.

'' Well, you are the director do something, '' he said.

'' I did. I gave him his own team. Beside he told me that he feels like he is wanted here and I think that's what made up his mind. And before I saw that he was right. Judging Ziva's and McGee's comments I even don't wonder why he left. So, sorry Jethro, '' she said.

'' You have no idea what you are talking about. Give me his number and he'll be back !'' he shouted.

'' Sorry Jethro. I won't do that. Leave that boy alone and take a look at these 3 fine agents. Take your pick and let me know by the end of today, '' she said and give Gibbs 3 folders.

'' Get me DiNozzo ! '' he demanded.

'' Maybe you should have said some kind word to him or took back his desk with other means than box on Tony's desk. You think about your actions first. What is gone is gone, time to move on, '' she said and turned her back to him.

'' We'll talk about this more, '' he said as his phone rang.

Angrily he stormed back to his team and let them know about the dead marine.

***NCIS***

Tony was working behind his desk, his team was doing the same.

'' Boss, I have something, '' Elizabeth said.

'' I'm listening, '' Tony rose his head.

'' The girlfriend was working also in the bar. Maybe she was flirting with someone there and then our dead petty officer found out and they went into a fight. The other guy won, '' she said.

'' Except there was no fight marks. But take Burke and check that out, '' Tony said and turned back to his computer.

He worked in silence with Alex for awhile.

'' I'm gonna get coffee. You check with forensic and M.E. After that go home, tell others too, '' Tony said.

'' Yes, boss, '' Alex replied as Tony walked away.

He went to his new apartment and practically fell on the bed. He was exhausted from the flight, the first day at work and also the change of life he had. But he didn't regret it. Though he had hoped to get better team than this one. The medical examiner doctor Greg Anderson and his assistant Marcus Dempsey were very different from Ducky and Palmer. Same with forensic specialist Krista Duncan and her assistant Megan Smith. The work environment was completely different from his old one. It was all very different, but his team seems to have a respect for him. Somehow he felt empty inside, but he was just getting started here. It will get better in time.

***NCIS***

Gibbs walked to the autopsy to see Ducky.

'' What do you have Duck ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Jethro. I don't have anything yet. I just got started, '' Ducky said.

'' Then why did you call me down here ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' I didn't see Anthony on field. Is he alright ? '' Ducky asked.

'' He left. He no longer works with me. Next time you call me you'd better have something, '' Gibbs said and walked away.

'' What happened ? '' Ducky asked.

'' Director gave him his team, '' Gibbs said from the doorway.

'' That's a loss. Let's hope Anthony will visit us someday at least, '' Ducky said to himself.

Next stop for Gibbs was Abby.

'' Hey Gibbs, '' she greeted him

'' Abs. You have something ? '' he asked.

'' Yes. A question – where is Tony ? '' she asked.

'' Gone. Director gave him his own team somewhere. Tony doesn't work in here anymore, '' he said.

'' Gibbs... how did you let this happen ? '' she asked and hugged him.

'' I didn't. My opinion was not asked. Comes out Tony was unhappy here, '' Gibbs said.

'' Bring him back Gibbs. This team needs Tony, '' Abby said as tears came to her face.

'' I'm working on it, '' Gibbs said.

'' Then go work on it somewhere else. I need to be alone right now, '' Abby said.

Gibbs sent her a look and then left. His team took the news with a joke, but Abby and Ducky didn't take it easy at all... Maybe Tony really was unhappy ? But the same he never said anything and now he is gone. Though he was not told often that he had done something right, but he should know that on his own. That was his duty to investigate crimes and he had to be happy to put the bad guy away. That was the greatest thank of all.


	3. 2 years later

2 years later...

Tony walked to his team as usual with a coffee in his hand. He had been away for 2 weeks in a training and conference in San Diego. He had seen Gibbs, but Gibbs didn't notice him and Tony had managed to avoid his former boss later.

'' Good morning DiNozzo, '' Elizabeth greeted him.

'' Welcome back boss, '' Alex greeted.

'' Good to see you boss, '' Stanley said.

'' It's good to be back. So, what did I miss ? '' Tony asked.

'' Nothing interesting. These were pretty boring weeks, '' Alex said.

'' It's not boring anymore. We have a dead marines – a double murder. Gear up. Alex get the trunk, I'll get Grey and I'll meet you there, '' Tony said and walked away and his team behind him. He found his team much better than he thought before. And he even didn't miss his old friends. Though Abby was the only one he called occasionally and sent e-mails. With others there was no communication.

***NCIS***

Ziva, McGee and Robert Watson – the '' New Tony'' were working in bullpen, when Gibbs was in god knows where. They were joking about Tony at the beginning, but it took them less than a month to forget their former team-mate.

'' Gear up. We have a dead marines – double murder. McGee get the trunk, I'll get Ducky. I'll meet you there, '' Gibbs said as he walked to bullpen and away to get Ducky.

The truth is that Gibbs had missed Tony, but he also knew that there was no chance that Tony was coming back and no point of missing him anymore. He had made up his mind and there was nothing he could do and he wasn't sure if he wanted to either.

***NCIS***

Tony's team was once again working in bullpen.

'' Boss. They found another marine murdered like this, '' Alex said as he got off the phone.

'' Where ? '' Tony asked.

'' Washington DC, '' Alex said.

'' Who is investigating the murder ? '' Tony asked.

'' Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, '' Alex said.

Tony took a deep breath.

'' You know him ? '' Alex asked.

'' Yeah. He used to be my boss, '' Tony said.

'' Are we going to call them or go there ? '' Elizabeth asked.

'' We're flying there. Get your things, we're leaving in an hour. I'll talk with the director, '' Tony said and walked to the quiet corner to call Jenny. He dialed the familiar number. Cynthia answered the phone.

'' Hey Cynthia. Is director free to talk ? '' he asked.

_'' Agent DiNozzo. Hold on a moment, I'll connect you, '' _she said.

Tony waited and heard the beep and then an answer.

_'' Shepard, '' _she answered.

'' Hello Jenny, '' Tony greeted.

_'' Tony. It's nice to hear from you. It's been 2 years already and I have got a lot of calls saying that you have done progress there. Congrats on your successful mission on taking La Grenouille down and cutting the narcotics path. Taking the offer really did good to you, ''_ Jenny said.

'' Yeah. I'm actually calling about a case. Seems like there is a serial killer on loose. We have 2 bodies here and seems like Gibbs has 2 more. I thought I should fly back there to catch the guy, '' Tony said.

_'' Sure. I'll look forward into seeing you, '' _she said.

'' You too. Good night Jenny, '' he said.

_'' Good night Tony, '' _she said.

They hang up the call. It was going to be a tough case and a meeting that is a little unexpected.

***NCIS***

Tony, Elizabeth, Stanley and Alex had just arrived in front of NCIS headquarter. It was early morning.

'' I never thought about coming back here, '' Tony said.

'' But here you are, '' Alex said.

'' Yeah. Follow me, '' Tony said and walked in, leading others to the elevator and he pressed the familiar floor. The elevator opened with a ding and agents walked out to see team Gibbs working in nearby. But there was more people – Abby and Ducky were also there. They all looked at them.

'' Tony ! '' Abby cheered and ran to Tony. She jumped to hug him.

'' I missed you too Abby, '' Tony said wrapping his arms around her.

'' You can't imagine how much I missed you. I always hoped to see you again, '' Abby said.

'' Yeah. Abs, I can't breathe, '' Tony said.

Abby released her grip and took Tony's hand as they walked to bullpen.

'' Hello. Gibbs, I believe you are investigating a case, which is very similar to mine. I talked with director and she agreed that we should have a joint investigation, '' Tony said.

'' DiNozzo. Good to see you again, '' Gibbs said.

'' You too, b... special agent Gibbs, '' Tony said. He looked around to see some stranger sitting behind his desk.

'' This is special agent Robert Watson. He has been with us about 2 years now, '' Gibbs introduced them.

'' Nice to meet you. These are Stanley Burke, Alex O'Hara and Elizabeth McKenzie – my team, '' Tony introduced.

'' I'm officer Ziva David, from Mossad, '' Ziva introduced herself.

'' Special agent Timothy McGee, '' McGee introduced himself.

'' It's really nice to see you again Anthony, '' Ducky said.

'' Pleasure to see you too Ducky, '' Tony said.

The silence fell over the bullpen.

'' Ducky, would you take Stan and brief him with your findings, maybe Greg missed something. O'Hara take Abby and compare the forensic evidence. McKenzie brief Gibbs, Watson, McGee and David with our findings. I'm gonna see the director, '' Tony said and walked out.

'' Yeah, boss, '' Elizabeth, Stanley and Alex said in unison as Tony walked away and others did what they were told.

'' Tony seems like a capable leader, '' Ziva commented.

'' He only doesn't seem. He is. He really is like the super agent. You know that he blocked the biggest narcotics path in USA and Europe and worked undercover to get Rene Benoit – an arms dealer. He was successful. Beside that he was always there as team leader and investigated crimes. He is smart, has good instincts and great investigator, '' Alex said.

'' We can't be talking about the same person. Anthony DiNozzo is immature and always pulling pranks. He is not a team leader. I think we are talking about different person, '' McGee said.

'' I don't think so. He has time to do that too sometimes. But he really is a good leader. Now about the case... '' Elizabeth said and started talking about the case. Alex left with Abby and Stanley with Ducky.

Tony went to Jenny's office after Cynthia had let him in.

'' Hello Jenny, '' Tony greeted.

'' Tony. It's so nice to see you, '' Jenny said.

'' Nice to see you too. You've changed, '' Tony said.

'' My hair is longer again if you mean that, '' Jenny said.

'' That too. But I was referring to you ring. Who is the lucky man ? '' Tony asked.

'' Oh... I didn't expect you to notice that. It's Jethro, '' Jenny said.

'' Then it's not surprising that I didn't get the invitation. But congrats anyway, '' Tony said.

'' I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you, but Jethro was completely against it, '' Jenny said.

'' It's okay. Actually I just came by to say hello. I guess I should go back, see what my team is doing. Are you coming too ? '' Tony asked.

'' I have an conference in MTAC soon. I'll check up on you later. And please try to take things easy. It's not my place to say, but the new agent Watson is apparently not as good as you and Gibbs is not happy with that, '' Jenny said.

'' I'll try. Have a nice conference, '' Tony said and walked out.

'' He is becoming Gibbs and yet he is fighting with him, '' Jenny said to herself after Tony had left.

Tony went to the catwalk and saw Elizabeth talking with others and discussing the case. Gibbs was the only one seemingly not listening. They looked at each other for a moment, but then Tony ended the stare and walked down the stairs.

'' Basically the whole thing is that we have no leads on the killer, except he is left handed, strong, smart and knows how to use knife and gun, '' Tony said as he walked up.

'' That's what I said boss, '' Elizabeth said.

'' I know. I'm gonna check on Ducky and Abby. Liz would you get coffee ? '' Tony asked.

'' Sure. Your usual ? '' she asked.

'' Yes. And make it also a Jamaican blend extra strong for special agent Gibbs, '' Tony said.

'' Sure thing, boss, '' Elizabeth said, gave the files to Tony and left.

'' Coffee is always useful. Gibbs, you should look at this files, you'll probably find something else there too. I'm gonna go see Abby and Ducky as I said, '' Tony said and walked to elevator.

Before the doors closed Gibbs jumped in. Tony sent him a look.

'' You're changed, '' Gibbs said.

'' You too, '' Tony said.

'' So how are you ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' In a middle of an almost impossible investigation far from home and apparently I have to spend a night in a hotel or on floor in NCIS, so it doesn't sound very good. How about you ? '' Tony said.

'' I'm married now again, '' Gibbs said.

'' I know. Jenny told me before. Congrats should be in order still, '' Tony said, hinting of no invitation.

'' Thank you, '' Gibbs said.

The elevator stopped and they walked into the autopsy.

'' Anthony, Jethro, '' Ducky greeted them.

'' Tony, it's nice to see you again, '' Jimmy said looking at Tony.

'' Nice to see you too Jimmy, '' Tony said.

'' Seems like your medical examiner and I have the same conclusion. I have nothing to edit, though he had found the marks on their fingers, I didn't. Greg Anderson is a really good M.E. I should say, '' Ducky said.

'' That catch was mine. I was hiding in morgue and Greg was doing the autopsy then. I saw those marks, '' Tony said.

'' You have become a really great investigator Anthony, '' Ducky said.

'' Thanks Ducky. Where is Stanley ? '' Tony asked.

'' Your other agent called for help with Abby, '' Ducky explained.

'' Oh, well, I guess I gotta check up on them, '' Tony said and left with Gibbs.

They took the elevator again and went to Abby's lab. Both Alex and Stanley were there discussing things with Abby.

'' Tony, Gibbs. So nice to see you together, '' Abby said and jumped to hug them both.

Alex and Stanley sent them a glare.

'' She's a huger, '' Tony explained after Abby released him and Gibbs.

'' Did DiNozzo's forensic specialist find anything interesting ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Nope. I did. I managed to get a fingerprint. Seems like our murderer is sloppier here. Though I only have 3 points and we have no suspects yet, '' Abby said.

'' On my flight here I managed to look the connection between our victims and all possible suspects names between the case file, '' Tony said and took the file from Alex.

'' Check them. Maybe you'll get a match, '' Tony said.

'' You really are grown for the better Tony, '' Abby said.

'' Thank you. Stan, Alex, come, '' Tony said and turned to his team members. He left with them.

Abby and Gibbs stayed in her lab.

'' Are you trying to get him back now ? '' Abby asked.

'' I don't know. Seems like he has his whole life in somewhere else. He left us remember, maybe he doesn't want to come back at all. I know I wouldn't if I was him, but I'll talk with him, '' Gibbs said.

'' Thank you Gibbs, '' Abby said.

Gibbs sent him a smile and then left the lab.

***NCIS***

Everybody was in bullpen. Team Gibbs worked behind their desks and Team DiNozzo behind the free tables next to Team Gibbs. Tony and his team was sitting around one table, while Gibbs shouted across the bullpen the whole time.

'' DiNozzo, Gibbs ! I have a conference for you in MTAC. It's about your case, '' Jenny shouted from the stairs.

Tony and Gibbs walked to the MTAC and saw the screen dark.

'' Who are we talking with ? '' Tony asked.

'' Each other, '' Jenny said.

'' What ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Why ? '' Tony asked.

'' Because you two have to work as a team and your teams have to communicate. It's not helping if you are working like the other doesn't exist. That is called joint investigation. Maybe you have heard about it. I will be sitting on over there and we ain't leaving this before you two have talked your things through, '' Jenny said fast and then sat on a chair and looked at the two men.

Tony and Gibbs just looked at each other.

'' You have anything ? '' Tony asked finally.

'' Nothing worth checking. You ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' I have one lead, Liz is checking on that. She'll call if it's worth checking further. The man named Matthew Webber keeps on popping up on all victims. He is left handed former marine, '' Tony said.

'' Good job Tony, '' Gibbs said.

'' It's DiNozzo now, '' Tony said but was cut off by his phone ringing.

'' Talk, '' he said to the phone.

The other person was talking a lot.

'' Good. Take agent David, then meet us in car, '' Tony said and hang up.

Gibbs looked at him.

'' The lead is worth checking further. Director, we'll continue this sometime later, now we have to solve the case, '' Tony said as he walked away. Gibbs right after him.

Jenny shook her head. The trouble between those two was really deep.

***NCIS***

Tony, Gibbs, Liz and Ziva arrived at the house of Matthew Webber and followed Tony's instructions. He knocked on the door and announced himself as federal authority. The door opened and man in his 40ties came to the door.

'' Very impressive agents. Remember me ? '' Matthew asked.

'' Should we ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes. You killed my fiance, '' Matthew said.

'' What ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' We didn't kill her, she shot himself. That is not our fault, '' Tony said.

'' It was all about your case. Are you taking me away now ? '' Matthew asked.

'' Are you admitting killing 4 marines ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes. Do you know hard it was to get them you both investigating the crime ? '' Matthew said.

Gibbs put his handcuffs on Matthew and transported him back to the NCIS headquarter.

***NCIS***

Everybody had left the bullpen on that evening. Only Gibbs and Tony were still there.

'' Good job DiNozzo. How did you recognize the man ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Our first case together. The case that we solved, but a woman committed suicide. The man at the same time robbed and fought a lot. He got 10 years after getting out of prison seems like Tom Atkins changed his name to Matthew Webber, '' Tony said.

'' Right. You solved the case, '' Gibbs said.

'' Really ? I thought it was all you. At least that's what you told me basically, '' Tony was a little sarcastic.

'' I'm sorry I was a jerk and treated you unfair and didn't say anything nice to you before, but I am doing it now, '' Gibbs said.

'' You're a little late. Maybe a couple of good years, '' Tony said and walked away.

'' DiNozzo ! My whole team is asking if you are staying. Is there a chance to make you stay ? '' Gibbs asked as he walked after Tony.

'' I don't think so. My life isn't here anymore, '' Tony said.

Tony and Gibbs went to the elevators.

'' You can stay at my house if you want to. My door is opened to you, '' Gibbs said.

'' I think I'll stay at the hotel with my team, I don't wanna interrupt your married life outside the work. There you can just communicate with your eyes and have secret kisses in her office, '' Tony said.

'' You really are good investigator, '' Gibbs commented.

'' Yeah, you taught me, '' Tony said.

'' Good to see that I did at least something right with you, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yeah, '' Tony said.

The elevator stopped.

'' It was good working with you again, '' Tony said and offered his hand.

'' It was. Hope to work together again soon, '' Gibbs said and shook Tony's hand.

'' Yeah, '' Tony said and took his hand.

Tony and Gibbs went in different directions to hotel or home.

Gibbs was not angry with Tony, when he arrived home. He understood the man, though he hoped that Tony would stay. He took off his coat and walked to the living room to see Jenny waiting there.

'' How did it go ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Could have gone better. I think we made up, but he is not staying, '' Gibbs said.

'' You couldn't have expected him to stay Jethro. It went as good as it could, '' Jenny said.

'' Yeah. Couldn't you send him back here ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Maybe, but that means that he has to leave the whole team and he isn't doing that. The girl Elizabeth McKenzie is Tony's girlfriend. He called me about it and asked if it's okay. He is a gentlemen now really, '' Jenny said.

'' I got that actually, '' Gibbs said and sat next to his wife.

He wrapped his arms around Jenny and kissed her. He had lost his senior field agent, but he has a new wife and he is not planning to divorce this time.

'' Love you Jethro, '' she said.

'' I love you more Jen, '' he said and kissed her again

Tony walked to the hotel room to his girlfriend. Liz was asleep in the bed already. Tony quietly went to take a shower and then quietly slipped under the sheets next to Liz, who woke up.

'' What time is it ? '' she asked.

'' Late. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you, '' Tony said.

'' I love you Tony, '' she mumbled in sleep.

'' Love you too, '' he said and gave her a kiss.


	4. Another 5 years

5 years later...

Jenny had announced that there was a new team of agents joining the NCIS headquarter. She was not specific about anyone. No names or anything was said. Just that those were basically the best agents.

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Robert were waiting for the new set of agents arrive. They were told that those were great agents. Everybody was excited about the agents coming, even Ducky, Jimmy and Abby had come there and Jenny of course was there. She sat on Gibbs's knees. The eyes were on the elevators and finally the doors opened. 2 men walked out of there. They were sent by looks.

'' These are special agents Stanley Burke and Alex O'Hara. I believe those two are familiar for you. Aren't we missing someone ? '' Jenny asked.

'' They are coming, '' Alex said.

'' They just got lost in the airport, '' Stanley said.

The elevator dinged again. Tony and Elizabeth walked out of the elevator.

'' Sorry we're late. Agent McKenzie had some trouble with his luggage, '' Tony explained.

'' It's okay. And these are Elizabeth McKenzie and Anthony DiNozzo. Special agent DiNozzo will lead the team and I believe that these two teams are going to work together a lot, '' Jenny said.

Everybody greeted each other with hand shakes, only Tony got hugs from Ducky, Abby, Jenny, Ziva and McGee. He was finally standing in front of Gibbs.

'' Gibbs, '' Tony said.

'' DiNozzo, '' Gibbs said.

'' Are we starting from the new leave ? '' Tony asked.

'' I'd like that, '' Gibbs said.

'' Then it's good, '' Tony said.

'' Welcome home Tony, '' Gibbs said and pulled him into a hug.

'' Good to be home, boss, '' Tony said.

Gibbs sent a little laugh to Tony after breaking apart.

Abby, Ducky and Jenny all had a smile on their faces to see Tony and Gibbs finally really making up. And Tony was back home, not on team Gibbs, but he was back. And that's the thing that really matters – their friend was back.


End file.
